1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spanner wrenches and more particularly to adjustable spanner wrenches with multiple, self-carried, differently sized spanner driver elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for adjustable spanner wrench for spanner head work pieces having different size holes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,126 to Polastri teaches an adjustable wrench head is disclosed for use in conjunction with spanner nuts of various sizes, each spanner nut having a plurality of locking recesses therein. More particularly, a wrench head is provided which includes a central elongated driving spindle having a plurality of opposed pairs of planar guide rails projecting radially outwardly therefrom. Each pair of guide rails defines a channel, which is adapted to receive a generally rectangular insert, with the insert being radially movable therein, relative to the central spindle. Each insert is provided with a tang which projects axially beyond the front end of the spindle for engagement with a locking recess of the spanner nut. The radial position of the inserts are adjusted and secured such that the tangs thereof are spaced from the center of the spindle a distance corresponding to the radius of the spanner nut. Preferably, a plurality of planar webs are provided which extend between one guide rail of one pair and the adjacent guide rail of another pair. The planar webs function to add structural rigidity to the wrench head and prevent deflection of the guide rails.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D337,492 to Ryan, et al. shows the ornamental design for a folding spanner wrench.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,891 Kamp, et al. teaches an adjustable wrench assembly for installing and removing a threaded cap member of an hydraulic cylinder assembly includes a head member adapted to partially surround the piston rod of the cylinder assembly. A cover plate attaches to the head member to completely surround the piston rod. A plurality of adjustable contact pins accommodate various sizes of piston rods and are engagable with the piston rod to keep the wrench square and prevent it from twisting. Various sizes of adapter plates are connectable to the head member and include a plurality of engagable pins to engage mating slots or holes in the cap member. The adjustable contact pins include non-metallic plastic contact portions to prevent marring of the piston rod.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,766 to Hodges teaches an adjustable spanner wrench comprising of a pair of handle halves, the handle halves including a first handle half and a second handle half, the first handle half being provided with an interior channel along its length. Jaws in the form of two C-shaped arms, the C-shaped arms each having an outboard extent with an aperture therethrough, each C-shaped arm having an inboard extent with an aperture and an associated rivet coupling the outboard ends of the handle halves to the inboard extents of the arms. A pivotable clip having a free end and a pivot end pivotally secured to each outboard end of each C-shaped arm and a semicircular recess at its free end, the semicircular recess adapted to be moved in position concentric with its associated aperture for contacting the groove of the pin received in an aperture.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,254 to Hsieh teaches a combination tool kit includes an elongated casing, a hexagon head socket holder mounted in the casing between front and rear ends of the casing and holding a set of hexagon head sockets adapted for turning bolts and nuts, a combination wrench pivoted to the front end of casing, the combination wrench having an open end and a box end at two distal ends thereof adapted for grasping and turning bolts and nuts, and a hexagonal spanner block pivoted to the rear end of casing, the hexagonal spanner block having a hexagonal box adapted to work with one of the hexagon head sockets stored in the hexagon head socket holder for turning bolts and nuts. The storage bin for the spare sockets is located at the back of the wrench, thus ruining proper weight distribution for a user.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, McMaster Carr catalog shows three double armed spanner driver element spanner wrenches. None has provisions for spanner driver element storage thereupon.
Contrarily, the instant spanner wrench stores alternative sized spanner driver elements upon the length of its own arms. Thus, it maintains and contributes to proper weight distribution for a user for most efficient use and the ease of finding an locating a required sized set of spanner driver elements.